Faiths Destiny
by Rinoa Usagi Leonhart
Summary: AU Kagome's a princess and Inuyasha is a knight will fate allow them to be together? full of action and fluff chapter 17 is FINALLY updated, and its the finale, FINISHED Reviews still wanted
1. Childhood Friends

By: Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I really wish I did I really DO!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Childhood friends  
  
"KAAAGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Yelled the young hanyou, silver haired boy, ( awwwwwwww KAWAII, falls over to reach him, ohhhhhhhh so cute want to cuddle, back to the story ^^;;;) he was pacing underneath Kagome's balcony, his blue (not red…yet) haori was untied and his little white shirt from underneath showed as the wind blew, he kept swinging his little wooden sword as if he were about to fight when a little girl with long black hair and dark blue eyes, wearing a flower printed kimono smiled from behind him.  
  
"Come on Iyasha… lets go before daddy sees us." The girl said to him.  
  
"Feh… you toke forever Go-me." Inuyasha replied to her with a scoff.   
  
" Gomen Iyasha but my aya wouldn't leave." Kagome said taking a hold of Inuyasha's hand.  
  
Inuyasha smiled at the raven-haired girl. "Come on."   
  
A couple of hours later at dawn.  
  
"Shoooooooooo, Go-me we can't get caught." Inuyasha whispered loudly to Kagome.  
  
"I know father would have a fit." Kagome replied just as loud.  
  
A few steps up  
  
"I knew you were with that filthy stable boy, KAGOME!" Kaede yelled.   
  
"Aya please stop yelling father will…" the poor stunned girl started.   
  
"Your father will beat you and him, and that's what you deserve, you naught children." Kaede replied sternly.  
  
Kagome burst in tears and Inuyasha hugged her, "don't worry your okasa will protect you." Inuyahsa said hopefully.   
  
"Oh Iyasha, okasa is sick, I cant bother her." Kagome wailed.   
  
"Hush child, come along." Kaede barked grabbing Inuyasha by the ear and Kagome by the arm she dragged them to the corridor, where the king was.  
  
"Your highness," Kaeda started.  
  
"What is it Kaeda, don't you see that I'm busy? Why are you holding Kagome like htat?" the King asked angrily.   
  
Kaeda let go of both the children and once and Kagome ran to her father crying, "Father she's so mean!"   
  
"Your highness let me explain." Kaeda started.  
  
"You better have a good reason." The king threatened.  
  
"Sir she was gone all night and just now returned with the stable boy." Kaeda finished, looking triumph.  
  
"Kagome is this true?" The king asked Kagome.  
  
"y yyyes but but I have a reason." She started.  
  
"NO buts you are going to be punished, and you boy get out of my face I will deal with you later." The king said sternly.  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome, and she nodded, then ran off.  
  
"Please I beg you punish me, don't hurt him, please father." Kagome begged.   
  
"General, go give the stable boy 10 lashes, and let him know he got off better than he would." The king said coldly.  
  
"FATHER NOOO!" Kagome shrieked.  
  
"And Kaeda you may punish Kagome as you please." The king finished.  
  
"Yes your highness," both servants replied.  
  
Kagome stared at her father in hatred, " I HATE YOU!!! FOREVER I HATE YOU!!!!" she yelled, so loud that the walls seem to shake.  
  
"General, make that 15."   
  
_+_+_+__+_+_+_+_+  
  
Soooooooooooo? Do you like the idea? Poor Inuyasha hurting him makes me wanna cry myself, oh well it'll get better, so REVIEW if ya like it. 


	2. Parting is such sweet sorrow

By: Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I really wish I did I really DO!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Parting is such sweet sorrow  
  
"Iyasha? Iyasha, *sob* IYASHA!!!" the dark haired girl cried.  
  
"Kag..ome…go way." The sullen boy said from the shadows.  
  
"Iyasha." The girl cried running towards his voice.   
  
She pushed open the door that led to the sad voice and saw Inuyasha cuddled in the   
  
corner trying to clean his wounds.  
  
"Iyasha." She said and burst into tears and ran to him.  
  
"Don't please." He cried cowering away from her arms.  
  
"Why do you hate me too? I tried to stop father I promise I did, please Iyasha don't hate me.   
  
Please!" Kagome said crying on the hay.  
  
"Its not that." Inuyasha said, taking his shirt off carefully revealing large gashes on his  
  
back, "its just that it hurts to touch."   
  
"Oh my goodness Iyasha what did they do to you, oh I shouldn't have angered him more,   
  
I told father I hate him and then he ordered 15 lashes, I'm soooo sorry please let me help you."   
  
Kagome said reaching for the water.  
  
"I don't want you to get into anymore trouble," Inuyasha said, "I can deal with these."   
  
He said trying to put the cloth to his back, he winced as he turned and dropped the cloth.   
  
Kagome picked the cloth and very gently rubbed the blood off Inuyasha's back.  
  
"I…I want to leave…" Kagome said.  
  
"Don't be baka you're a princess here, and at least you have your mother." Inuyasha said  
  
bitterly, remembering he had no father or mother.   
  
"I want to leave with you someday Iyasha, whenever you're ready I'm going to leave with you,  
  
you hear me." Kagome said stubbornly.  
  
"Okay when I can care for you, I'm too weak right now." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Your not weak!" Kagome cried, "I like you the way you ARE! Kagome yelled, finishing  
  
with giving Inuyasha a peck on the check.  
  
Inuyasha turned red, "me a lowly hanyou?" (OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I love that he's a Hanyou).  
  
"Yes a lowly hanyou," Kagome said pleased with herself.  
  
*creek*  
  
"Inuyasha? Are you in here." A deep voice boomed from the door.  
  
"Aye Sesshoumaru, leave me be." Inuyasha yelled out.  
  
The man walked in a stared down are the frightened girl and weak boy.  
  
"Girl, you must leave now." He said coldly.  
  
"I'm…not leaving Iyasha." Kagome said quivering.  
  
"Princess have you not hurt my brother enough for one day? Leave now." He said again.  
  
"Sesshoumaru it wasn't her fault!" Inuyasha cried out.  
  
"Hush boy, do you see what spending time with this girl has caused you?" Sesshoumaru bellowed.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome both stared at something oddly interesting on the floor and couldn't take   
  
their eyes off of it.  
  
"Inuyasha if you can take this, it must mean you are ready for your knight training."   
  
"Knight training?" Both Kagome and Inuyasha said in unison.   
  
"Yes you knew you would go there someday did you not? The time has come, get up tomorrow you   
  
shall leave." Sesshoumaru said coldly.  
  
"NO!" Kagome gasped jumping up to face Sesshoumaru, "he will not leave I will not permit it!"   
  
she cried.  
  
"Just like you didn't permit his punishment?" Sesshoumaru mocked.  
  
Kagome bit her lip from crying, "WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN?!" she finally yelled.  
  
"I am not mean." Sesshoumaru flatly stated, "I merely care for my brother and do not wish   
to see him hurt."   
  
"I wont hurt him!" Kagome yelled again.  
  
"NO, you wont but your father will." Sesshoumaru said coldly again.   
  
Kagome burst out crying and grabbed the hem of Sesshoumaru's haori, "please please please I'm  
  
begging you, you can train him your already in the army please don't take him away from me!"  
  
Kagome said sobbing onto his clothes.  
  
Sesshoumaru crouched down and lifted Kagome's head, "Child, I'll let him stay but I warn you   
  
if he gets hurt again, he's leaving." Sesshoumaru said, "I do not wish to see you or my brother   
  
unhappy, highness."   
  
"Thank you thank you!" Kagome cried hugging Sesshoumaru tightly.  
  
Sesshoumaru was surprised by her reaction and fell back a little, then he carefully pried her   
  
hands off of him and left.  
  
"Kag what are you doing? You're only delaying the inevitable." Inuyasha said down.  
  
"No I'm not, I'm going to make sure we stay together forever!" Kagome said smiling brightly,   
  
looking triumph.   
  
"Lady Kagome!?" a female voice yelled.  
  
"Oh no who's that?" Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"Its my dresser, but mostly my mothers maid." Kagome replied.  
  
"No duh, but what is she doing here!"   
  
"I…I don't know."  
  
"Lady Kagomeeeee!" Rin yelled running into Sesshoumaru, "oh my lord, I'm so sorry."   
  
"it is quite alright, may I help you lady Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked kindly.  
  
Rim smiled at the Dog youki, "yes, I'm looking for the princess."   
  
"Why?" Sesshoumaru pressed.  
  
"It is her mother, she has become very ill and has asked to see Kagome." Rin replied.  
  
~ "Okasa?!"~ Kagome thought worriedly.  
  
"Iyasha I'll be back later I need to check on Okasa." Kagome said opening the stalls door.  
  
"Okay just don't forget." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Rin, I am here take me to mother." Kagome said to the maid.  
  
"Hai," Rin said nodding to her and walked out of the barn.  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
Okay…so what do you all think? Does anyone like the story?  
  
Please R&R 


	3. The love of a mother

By: Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I really wish I did I really DO!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The love of a mother  
  
"Okasa?" Kagome said quietly as she entered the queen's chambers.  
  
"Kagome? My dear little girl come to me." The fragile queen said calling her daughter to her.  
  
"Okasa what's wrong please say your going to be okay please Okasa I can't live without  
  
you!" Kagome cried sobbing on her mother's sheets.  
  
"Dear dear sweet Kagome, the only thing that has kept me tied to this life is that you   
  
are my daughter, I don't want to leave you but dear I can not help it anymore, my time   
  
has come." The queen said softly patting her daughter's head.  
  
"NO! I wont let you, father will destroy me if you leave please I beg you okasa don't   
  
leave me!" Kagome cried again wrapping her tiny arms around her mothers, thin neck.  
  
"Dear, I've lived 10 years just for you please let me move on." The queen said with   
  
tears in her eyes.  
  
"Okasa you have to take me with you then I wont live without you." Kagome pouted.   
  
"There must be something here you love as much as me." She said smiling.  
  
"There is Iyasha, but father disapproves of him, please convince father that he's not  
  
bad." Kagome pleaded.  
  
"I know he is good, I will try to make your father see, but Kagome you must promise   
  
me this."   
  
"Anything for you okasa."   
  
"Dear you must take over this kingdom one day, promise me you will, I know you will  
  
be a great queen…. Kagome promise me." The queen said worriedly as she didn't hear   
  
her daughter respond.  
  
"Okasa your crazy, you will be here there wont be a need for me, I know you'll make   
  
it okasa."   
  
"Kagome!" she said angrily, "this is serious, I beg you promise me child."   
  
"Okasa…" Kagome said shakily then burst into tears, " you cant leave me I'm not ready   
  
yet!"   
  
"Kagome I'm soo sorry but please hurry and promise." The queen said crying as well.  
  
"I…..Promise….. okasa…" Kagome finally said.   
  
"Thank you dear, now send for your father I need to speak to him as well."   
  
Kagome nodded, she gave her mother a kiss and a tight hug.   
  
"Send for the king."  
  
+_+_+__+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
"Calm down Kag your mother will be fine." Inuyasha said to Kagome as she paced the   
  
stall.  
  
"I can't just wait here, lets go to the palace." Kagome said grabbing Inuyasha's  
  
hand and pulling it with her.   
  
"No." Inuyasha said pulling out of her grasp.  
  
"What I can't wait here." Kagome said impatiently.   
  
"I'm not…. allowed…" Inuyasha said kicking around some hay with his feet.  
  
"I say you are now come on." Kagome said grabbing his hand again, this time not  
  
letting go.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
"Your highness, are you okay?" Sesshoumaru asked.   
  
"Have the queens funeral plan out." The king said solemnly.   
  
"I understand sir." Sesshoumaru said bowing and walking away passing Kagome and   
  
Inuyasha on the way down.  
  
As he noticed Inuyasha he grabbed him quickly and let Kagome run on to her father.  
  
"Father where's okasa?" Kagome asked out of breath.  
  
"Kagome! What are you doing here?" the king asked suddenly.  
  
Kagome stood her ground and stared at her father, "WHERE'S MY MOTHER?!"   
  
"Kagome…" he said more gently, "she's gone."   
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
Okay I hope you guys still like the story, please review if you like it, I'm not  
  
a fan of short stories, but I thought you guys wanted a chapter fast so here it  
  
is, so review. Please 


	4. Going Away

By: Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I really wish I did I really DO!  
  
Dark-Neo- yes don't worry, it's a progressing story, they will I promise grow up. But I   
  
need to give you guys the background first. In another chapter or two they'll be grown,  
don't worry.  
  
Sakura-chan- Arigato *beams* I know its sad but now she has Inuyasha for comfort,  
  
tee hee I wish I could have a Inuyasha for comfort, *sighs*  
  
XP-DarkAngel- yea I know don't worry Inuyasha will be around a lot, I promise.  
  
Yue Moon- thanks for reviewing and yea don't worry, you got the names right, I thought  
  
it would be cute too! ^^  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Going Away  
  
The dark headed girl stared down at the grave being lowered, and ignored all   
  
sounds around her.  
  
"Kag…come on everyone's gone we have to go or your father will be angry." Inuyasha   
  
said pulling at Kagome's arm.  
  
"No…when my mother died so did I." The girl said solemnly.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, he looked at up his heartbroken friend, and then he scooped her  
  
into his arms and ran back to the stables.  
  
While the whole way Kagome sat like a limp doll in Inuyasha's arms.   
  
When he made it to the stable he finally put Kagome down, "Please go see your  
  
fater." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Iyasha leave me be!" she said angrily, "My father has no love for me I don't  
  
wish to be near him."   
  
"INUYASHA?!" a deep voice called out.  
  
"Oh no Sesshoumaru again!" Inuyasha pouted.  
  
"Boy what are you doing here!? And with the PRINCESS?" Sesshoumaru said grabbing  
  
Inuyasha's arm fiercely.   
  
" I was trying to get her to go to the palace, but ouuouououououuuuuu Stop STOP!"   
  
Inuyasha cried out as Sesshoumaru pulled his ear.  
  
"Boy get her to the palace now!" he hissed into his ear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
= Flash back=  
  
" Please be kind to Kagome husband, never make her feel any loneliness." The queen  
  
said holding her husbands hand tightly.  
  
"Don't worry my love just take care of yourself." The king replied.  
  
"No please I'm begging you never force her to choose different friends or loves,  
  
don't hurt Inuyasha please."   
  
"Don't worry, I promise."  
  
=End Flash back=  
  
The king looked down gravely and rubbed his temples.  
  
"How can I keep such a promise?" The king said to himself.  
  
"My highness what ails you?" a lustful lady said coming towards the king.  
  
"Naomi, go away." The king said bluntly.  
  
"Highness I've been taking care of you since the queen became ill I can help you  
  
through your pain." The blond said nuzzling the kings neck.  
  
"Whore I said leave NOW!" the king barked.  
  
Naomi stared at him surprised, "you'll ask for me again I know you will." She said   
  
sassily leaving swaying her hips.  
  
"ARGh women, Kagome where are you?!" the king yelled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Iyasha please don't make me go back to him." Kagome said whimpering as Sesshoumaru left.  
  
Inuyasha hugged Kagome tightly, "Kag don't do this please your father will have my head.  
  
~ Constant as the stars above always know that you are loved, and that love shining   
  
in you so bright will help you make your dreams come true. ~  
  
Kagome thought of the lullaby her mother sang to her before she became to sick.   
  
"Iyasha promise me you'll never leave me." Kagome said urgently.  
  
"I promise."   
  
"KAGOME, and YOU STABLE BOY I SAID STAY AWAY FROM HER!!" The king yelled running towards them.  
  
Kagome whimpered and ran behind Inuyasha.   
  
"Kagome I have been waiting for you come to me right now." The king said.  
  
"NO NO stay away from me!" she yelled as Inuyasha held a protective hadn in front of her.   
  
"Boy I warned you! How dare you have my daughter talk to me like this!" the king bellowed.   
  
The king pulled out a whip and lashed out at Inuyasha, the whip was huge and it went   
  
all the way to Kagome, as the first strike hit, both Inuyasha and Kagome yelled in pain.  
  
Inuyasha realized she was in pain as well so he turned around and covered her fully  
  
and toke in 10 more lashes.   
  
"Now, hand her over." The king said panting.  
  
" Never." Was all Inuyasha said as he fell over from the pain.  
  
"IYASHA!" Kagome cried, "NOOO I hate you father I HATE YOU!!!"   
  
She fell to Inuyasha's side and sobbed on is back, "I'm sorry Iyasha I'm so sorry."  
  
"I'm sick of your games, you will now stay with Kaeda night and day!" The king said   
  
grabbing Kagome's hand roughly pulling her along.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Kagome screamed as she was pulled towards the palace, she kicked   
  
her father and bit him, all she got was a slap across the face, but she kept on trying   
  
to get out of his grasp, till she finally notice Sesshoumaru pick up his brothers limp  
  
body gently and walk away. Finally she went limp and was dragged all the way to her   
  
bedroom, ~ "I broke my promise to Sesshoumaru, now I'll never see Iyasha again,~ Kagome  
  
thought sobbing as she was handed over to Kaeda.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
"I want him sent to the knight training, and I do not want him back till he is in   
  
perfect order, you hear me Sesshoumaru?" the king said.  
  
"yes highness, we shall leave tonight." Sesshoumaru said coldly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My poor poor Inuyasha….sorry I toke so long but I hope you all like this chapter,   
  
please review, and also the next chapter they will have gotton older okay!" Bye 


	5. Old Friends Unite

By: Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I really wish I did I really DO!  
  
""- Talking  
  
~- Thinking  
  
Now for the longley awaited chapter, they have finally grown up, and it's been 10 years,   
  
Kagome is 16 and Inuyasha is 18 (hehehe)   
  
****Also I didn't get any reviews for chapter 4, did no one like it?? If you just didn't   
  
see it please go back and let me know what you think of it.   
  
Chapter 5  
  
Old friends reunite   
  
"Inuyasha!" the leader yelled.  
  
"Hai." Inuyasha said immediately stepping up.  
  
"Your brother is here to pick you up." The leader said looking into Inuyasha's eyes.   
  
"I'll miss you boy, you make a fine damn good knight.," the leader said, handing Inuyasha   
  
a sword.  
  
"Thank you sir, this is a honor." Inuyasha said surprised by the sword put in his hand.   
  
"This was your fathers sword when he was in the knighthood I know he would have wanted you   
  
to have it."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lady Kagome!!!" Kaede yelled.  
  
" What is it Kaede?!" Kagome asked annoyed from the barn.   
  
"Girl come out now, your father is looking for you!" Kaede cried, worriedly.  
  
~ " Oh no father!"~   
  
Kagome laid her bow and arrows down and ran for the palace.   
  
When she entered she quickly changed her clothes and tried to untangle her hair, "let me   
  
help you my lady." a girl with black hair said from behind her.  
  
"Oh Sango thank you, I'm in a hurry the kings back today and I'm not ready."   
  
"No need to fret my lady I will help you." Sango said brushing Kagome's hair as Kagome   
  
fixed her shoes.   
  
"Kagome!?" a loud voice bellowed from below, "hai, coming." Kagome yelled back.   
  
"Arigato Sango." the girl said giving her friend a hug, and then dashed down the stairs  
  
to the great hall, where her father was sitting on the throne.   
  
"Kagome, you are late." the king said annoyed.  
  
"Sorry your highness." Kagome said nonchalantly.   
  
"Hold your tongue girl when you speak to me!" the king said angrily.   
  
"Highness!" Naomi shrieked coming into the hall, running up to the king and kissing him   
  
all over the face.   
  
"Leave us.," the king said.  
  
Kagome stared at her father with pure disgust and turned around.  
  
"Ummm sir one thing, the new knights will be returning today," a knight said before  
  
leaving ht room.  
  
~ "Knights, INUYASHA!!!"~ Kagome thought excitedly running back to her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"My lady what excites you so?" Sango asked with a smile, seeing Kagome happy wasn't   
  
something that happened everyday.   
  
"My old friend is coming home today." Kagome said clasping her hands together, her   
  
eyes shining.   
  
"He must be something to make you this happy." Sango said grinning.   
  
Kagome threw her a dirty look, "for your information he was like a brother to me."  
  
Kagome said holding her head up high.   
  
"Yes milady I believe you." Sango said with a smirk.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Open the gates!" The head knight yelled to the solider.  
  
*Gates creaking*  
  
"Welcome new knights, welcome!" the knight leader of Higurashi palace said, "put your  
  
horses away in the stable and meet me and Sesshoumaru in the great hall to meet the king.   
  
*About 15 minute later*  
  
"Well you have finally made it knights." The king said as the knights walked into the hall  
  
being lead by the leader of the pack.  
  
"King Higurashi, we are at your disposal." The leader said.  
  
"Highness my I introduce to you the new leader of your knight Inuyasha, my brother."   
  
Sesshoumaru said proudly.   
  
"I see, well this is ironical, but I like your attitude boy, your at my disposal" the king  
  
mused, smiling, "go eat and enjoy for now we are in peace with our neighboring lands and we  
  
have time to enjoy ourselves."  
  
"Yes sir." Inuyasha said bowing and retreating to the Halls grand table that was set  
  
magnificently with so much food it could make a persons stomach sick by just looking at it.   
  
After dinner some of the knights went to sleep and the others went to the barn, Inuyasha   
  
was among them.   
  
"Come on boy have a drink with us, you're a knight now you can have a little fun now   
  
and then *hiccup*" the drunk knight said swaying his jug in front of him.   
  
Inuyasha started at him with cold eyes and turned back to one of the horses.   
  
"What with him?" he heard others mumble   
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Argh why didn't I just bring a torch?" Kagome asked herself as she stumbled around in   
  
the back of the barn.   
  
"Cause I wanted to surprise him, that's why."   
  
Kagome walked on and noticed a man farther along.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She whispered to herself.  
  
"Hey B!tch what are you doing in here?!" a man yelled from behind her, slapping her hard  
  
across the check forcing her to fall the to floor and head her head against the stall door.   
  
"Owww…" Kagome cried clutching her head.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" the man yelled again grabbing her by her hai, pulling  
  
her onto her feet.   
  
"Stop!"   
  
"Sir..ss…" the man said faltering, letting Kagome go.  
  
The knight leaped to the poor girls side and gently scooped her up, "Do you not know   
  
who this is?" the knight said slowly.   
  
"NO sir."   
  
"She is the kings only daughter you fool." The knight said splittingly.  
  
"Oh sir I'm sorry please don't tell them I'm begging you." the man started.  
  
The knight kicked him in the stomach and looked down on him, "I'll deal with you later."  
  
He said walking of holding Kagome in his arms.  
  
"Who…. are…. are…. you?" Kagome said softly her eyesight blurring into complete darkness.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**********************************  
  
~ "I feel cold."~ Kagome thought moving her head slightly, ~ "Ohh the pain."~ She groaned.  
  
"Seems like Milady is waking," Sango said to the mysterious man.  
  
"Leave us, I need to speak to her." The man responded.  
  
"Ay my lord." Sango said bowing and leaving the room.  
  
"Kagome?" he asked gently.  
  
Kagome heard her name, "who's there?" she asked immediately, wincing as she tried to get up.   
  
The man came behind her and helped prop her up, she stared into the mans golden eyes, and   
  
looked up at his silvery white hair, and her eyes stopped at his cute ears.   
  
"Oh God!" Kagome gasped.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she asked with tears brimming her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha nodded, "Kagome."   
  
"Inuyasha is it really you?" Kagome said getting up more, trying to stand up.  
  
"Its me." Inuyasha said dully turning around.  
  
"OH INUYASHA!!!" she cried hugging him from behind.  
  
Inuyasha's arms flew out trying to support himself from her crash on his back, "Kagome I  
  
came to tell you that you must never come to see me." Inuyasha said monotone.  
  
"W…what…?" Kagome said her grip lessoning by the second.   
  
"I told you wench stay away from ME!" Inuyasha said getting out of her grasp completely,  
  
walking to the door and leaving.  
  
Kagome crumbled to the ground and stared at the door.  
  
"Why…..?" She said softly as tears engulfed her.  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~__~_~_~  
  
Hey guys please give me some feed back!!! ^^ 


	6. Sorrrrrrry

Hi everyone,  
  
I would like to say sorry about the long delay, its just that my comp had like a crash down and  
  
i lost all my fics stuff and so please bare with me, also i've had stupid TAKS all week and  
  
thats been pissing me off.  
  
So please everyone stay in there with me,i'll update soon.  
  
Also sorry to anyone who was reading the The little starlight story, my friend does not want to  
  
continue it so i'm taking it off fanfiction (please dont hate me people)i cant do it on my own   
  
but i'll be starting another Seiya/Usagi fic soon ^^ it'll be cute and i will finish it!  
  
Bye   
  
Rinoa Leonhart 


	7. Despair

By: Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I really wish I did I really DO!  
  
""- Talking  
  
~- Thinking  
  
THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!!  
  
Sorry I toke so long to update, and after my AP exam I am ready to write. I know you all   
  
probably hate Inuyasha right now, but please don't hate for too long, and no matter what the  
  
reason is NOT KIKYO (DIE BITCH)   
  
Pan-Son-forever- Don't worry its not to many questions, if you have any more just let me know,   
  
and about Inuyasha well you'll see.   
  
9663- thanks for reviewing  
  
youkai chick supreme- Yup the kings a bastard, but don't hate Inuyasha!!!!  
  
Yue Moon- NOOOOOOOOOO Can't hurt my Inuyasha!!!! He'll be good I promise!!!!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Despair   
  
You don't remember me, but I remember you.   
  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you.   
  
But who can decide what they dream?   
  
And dream I do.   
  
[CHORUS:]   
  
I believe in you.   
  
I'll give up everything just to find you.  
  
I have to be with you to live, to breath...   
  
You're taking over me.   
  
Can you know what I know and all we have.   
  
You saw me mourning my love for you and touched my hand.   
  
I knew you loved me then.   
  
[CHORUS]   
  
I look in the mirror and see your face, if I look deep enough.   
  
So many things inside that just frighten you are taking over.   
  
[CHORUS 2x]   
  
(taking over me)   
  
You're taking over me   
  
(taking over me)   
  
Taking over me  
  
"wait pleaes I'm begging you!!!" the dark haired cried running after the shadow."   
  
"I'm sorry, soooo sorry, don't hate me please…." The silvery shadow said fading away.  
  
"INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Kagome cried as she woke up.  
  
" Milady what's wrong?" Sango asked as she came in with the breakfast try.   
  
"Huh?" Kagome asked confused looking around her room.  
  
~ "Its all a dream he never came back?"~ Kagome thought confused.  
  
"Sango tell me what happened yesterday." Kagome said flustered.  
  
"Oh you poor dear," Sango said gently patting Kagome's head.  
  
"Ouch!" Kagome winced.   
  
~ " It wasn't a dream…"~ Kagome thought with tears streaming down her face.   
  
"Milady please doesn't cry!" Sango cried, as she noticed the princess cry.  
  
"Its true isn't it??? INUYASHA hates me!!!" Kagome yelled.   
  
"Ah… Milady…." Sango started.  
  
Kagome sobbed on her pillow.  
  
~ "Two can play at that game."~ Kagome thought angrily.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~+~++~+~++~+~+~+~++~  
  
Later on in the afternoon  
  
Kagmoe picked up her arrows, and walked towards her favorite tree.  
  
~ "Damn him, Damn him to HELL!!!!" ~ Kagome thought as she shot the tree over and over again.   
  
"Hey what are you doing?" A man yelled from behind her.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome asked as she turned around, behind was a man with wolfs tail and pointy ears.  
  
"Who are you!?" Kagome asked right away.  
  
"*scoff* I'm Kouga and your on my training land." Kouga said smirking.  
  
"Your land?" Kagome asked disbelievingly.   
  
"Yes my land women, get lost." Kouga said advancing on her.  
  
"Stay back!" Kagome said pulling up a arrow.  
  
"Don't make me laugh little girl, I am the leader of Troop W of the black knights." Kouga   
  
said and with that he came behind instantly and grabbed her behind the waist.  
  
"Your pretty for a girl though…" Kouga said taking in her sent.  
  
"BASTARD LET ME GO!!!" Kagome yelled, kicking her feet.   
  
"I think not…"   
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Should I stop here????   
  
HMMMMMMMMMM   
  
I know this chapter isn't very long but my mom is about to murder me and disconnect my comp.  
  
I'll be back soon but please R&R!!!! Onegi!^^ 


	8. Rescue or Defeat

By: Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Disclaimer: I own him I MUST!  
  
Kikyo: You know that's not true.  
  
Rinoa: Die bitch, Inuyasha take care of her for me.  
  
Inuyasha: KAZA NO KIZU!  
  
Rinoa: tee hee thanks Inuyasha!  
  
Inuyasha: No prob, I know you don't own me but you can in your heart.  
  
Rinoa: *swoons* isn't he the greatest? Yea yea yea I don't own him physically. -_-  
  
""- Talking  
  
~- Thinking  
  
Thanks again to all reviewers, I was going to wait to get more reviews for the previous chapter   
before I update, so if anyone forgot to review to the last chapter please do!!!   
  
*  
  
*  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Rescue or Defeat   
  
Previous chapter:   
  
"Your pretty for a girl though…" Kouga said taking in her scent.  
  
"BASTARD LET ME GO!!!" Kagome yelled, kicking her feet.   
  
"I think not…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Just to let ya'll know, I like Kouga and all but he is soo not going to be a problem in this   
  
story that is soo old.)  
  
~ "Someone help me please!"~ Kagome thought as she felt tears fall down her face.  
  
"Tut tut a pretty girl like you shouldn't cry." Kouga said evilly.  
  
"Then let me go you bastard!" Kagome said threw clenched teeth.  
  
Kouga smiled evilly, "I told you, I think …"  
  
"So!" a voice yelled out.   
  
"Who? *cough*" Kagome croaked as the grip on her neck tightened.   
  
"Let go of her immediately Kouga." The voice said monotone.   
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru…" Kouga faltered stepping back letting go of Kagome.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome thought as she fell to the ground.  
  
"Sir I beg for forgiveness." Kouga said gravely.  
  
"The only reason you are not already dead is because you are a good knight, if I see this kind   
of behavior again you will not live." Sesshoumaru said as Kouga nodded then ran away.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome, " bare Inuyasha no ill wish." He said suddenly, "Tis not his   
fault." He said walking away.   
  
"Wait." Kagome got up shakily.  
  
"I prayed for him, cried for him, dreamed of him, how can you ask such a cruel thing?" Kagome   
  
asked shaking violently.   
  
"Is it such a cruel thing when your life depends on it?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Quit speaking in riddles tell me the truth!"   
  
Sesshoumaru turned around and started to walk away.  
  
*Bong* went Kagome's shoe at Sesshoumaru's head.  
  
"NO! tell me now or else I'll do something that both you and Inuyasha will regret." Kagome said  
threateningly.   
  
"Quit before you know too much."   
  
"I don't know JACK!!!" Kagome cried, "I'm begging you please, I've wanted to kill myself for the last 10 years just the thought of seeing him again made me go on don't do this to me now!" Kagome said crying and pulling at Sesshoumaru's hem, on the ground.  
  
"Princess." He said steely.  
  
"Knight I order you."   
  
"it seems so hard to take a order from someone below me." Sesshoumaru said looking down on   
Kagome.  
  
Kagome stood up and brushed off her clothes, " okay now."   
  
"He's engaged." Sesshoumaru said finally and then disappeared instantly.  
  
The words rang in Kagome's ears, ~ engaged?"~ They rang over and over again, she put her hands   
to her ears to stop the ringing but nothing worked, she fell to the floor again sobbing.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha watched from the distance, his blood had been boiling when Kouga held Kagome and now  
his heart was breaking when he saw his dear friends cry.  
  
" Sesshoumaru… why did you have to lie? Could she not at least have heard the truth?" Inuyasha   
asked angrily.  
  
"The truth would have caused her to suicide." Sesshoumaru said from behind Inuyasha.  
  
~ "And this won't?"~ Inuyasha thought sadly.  
  
"Come now Inuyasha the suitors must be taken to there rooms."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
See don't hate Inuyasha, *sigh* my poor baby, don't worry they'll be happy soon. This is   
  
probably going to be a long fic, so hang in there with me guys, but don't forget to R&R to  
  
every chapter, I update quicker that way ^_~ JA! 


	9. The truth coming out?

**_By: Rinoa Leonhart  
_  
Disclaimer:** Yea I know and so does the rest of the damn world I don't know him or anyone else, not even my car -_-   
  


**  
""- Talking  
  
~- Thinking**  
  
Thanks again to all reviewers, I was going to wait to get more reviews for the previous chapter before I update, so if anyone forgot to review to the last chapter please do!!!  

*

  
  
****

**Chapter 8  
  
The truth coming out…? **   
  
 Previous chapter: 

" Sesshoumaru… why did you have to lie? Could she not at least have heard the truth?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"The truth would have caused her to suicide." Sesshoumaru said from behind Inuyasha.

~ "And this won't?"~ Inuyasha thought sadly.

"Come now Inuyasha the suitors must be taken to there rooms."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Welcome lords to Higurashi Castle." King Higurashi yelled happily as many young man came into the castle. 

"Your highness, there is no need for this big fiasco, I will win easily." A man with dark hair and a slicky (Think Snape Harry Potter) voice said.

"Naraku I know I have no doubt but I must give the other men a chance. 

"Highness what shall we do with the luggage?" Sesshoumaru asked with Inuyasha behind him.

"Take each belonging to the finest rooms, and inform Kaeda to bring Kagome down, the child has been in her room all day." The king said annoyed.

"Yes sir." Sesshoumaru said with a hint of anger.

"That man has no right!" Inuyasha said angrily as they left the castle hall.

"Inuyasha…" Sesshoumaru said sternly, "I agree with you but you must not get yourself in trouble again. 

"Yes brother." 

*knock*knock* 

"Lady Kaeda you must have the princess ready the king wishes to see her." Sesshoumaru said knocking on Kagomes door.

The door opened to show the old women, "Nay he mustn't call for her now, I can t find her and she will be in much trouble if her father finds out." Kaeda said worriedly. 

Inuyasha snorted, "Her father." He spat, "he is no father."

"Aye I agree lord Inuyasha but just the same I worry for the princess." Kaeda said upset. 

"I know were the princess is." Sesshoumaru said, "but I can not go get her."

"Where is she lord Sesshoumaru I'll go and get her instantly." Sango said from behind Kaeda. 

"In the training field." Sesshoumaru said and with that walked away.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Princess!!!!" Sango yelled as she noticed Kagome in the distance.

"NO!" Sango gasped as she noticed her passed out on the ground, "Princess?" 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"I want her to come down NOW!!!!" King Higarashi yelled as Kaeda blocked him from the room. 

"Highness I'm sorry but the child is very ill, can you give her a little time?" Kaeda said a bit angrily ~ "he can wait the horrid man."~ 

"I'll give her another hour but sick or not she better come down!!" The yelled out and left.

"Noo INUYASHA!!!!" Kagome yelled in her sleep.

"Inuyasha? The king heard as he walked away,  ~ "maybe I need to send him away again." 

"Kagome what ails you child?" Kaeda said talking to the sleeping body.

"Kagome please wake up." Sango said putting a damp cloth to Kagomes head.

Kagome stirred slightly, "Inuyasha?"

"She must stop calling out his name." Kaeda said, "if the king hears he'll be suspicious." 

"Lady KAGOME PLEASE WAKE UP!" Sango yelled.

Kagome bolted up, "what what happened, where am I?" she asked looking around. 

"Kagome-chan?" Sango asked worriedly. 

"Sango…? Sango nooooo!" Kagome sobbed, hugging her friend dearly.

"Kagome whats wrong?" Kaeda asked.

"In…in….inu….Inuyasha is engaged…." Kagome said, her lips trembling. 

"What?!" Both Kaeda and Sango exclaimed.

"Well maybe that's just for the better, you need to think of your future as well." Kaeda murmured.

"What are you talking about? I dreamed of always being with Inuyasha… its not FAIR!" Kagome yelled angrily.

"Child you must think of your own future." Kaeda said.

"My future was with him, now I don't have a future." Kagome said pouting.

"Kagome…there are many men down in the hall here to see you. grace them with your presence." Sango said encouragingly. 

Kagome scowled at Sango, "why don't you choose someone, I'd rather never marry. I'll stay single." Kagome said staring out the window.

"BAKA YOU WILL MARRY YOU GAKI!!!" Inuyasha yelled banging open the door 

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here!? GET OUT!" Kagome yelled angrily.

"Kagome you have to marry." Inuyasha said in somewhat of a begging tone.

"Sango, Kaeda leave us now!" Kagome said harshly.

"Aye milady." They chorused. 

"Why do you wish to hurt me more Inuyasha?" Kagome asked icily as the two left the room. 

"Kagome," he said more gently, "I think I need to tell you the truth." 

Kagome stared at him coldly, " I'm listening." 

"You see, I always liked you as a friend for the longest time, but I met someone else during my knight training, so you need to move on like I have." Inuyasha said sincerely.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried happily.

"Yes?" 

"YOUR LYING!!" she yelled.

"WHAT!?!?!?! HOW CAN YOU TELL?" Inuyasha asked shocked.

"I've known you but if you say that you don't want to be with me, then fine, go be with who you want to be with! I'll marry someone else HAPPY!?" She yelled, crossing her arms.

~ "I love you Kagome."~ Inuyasha smiled at Kagome, "okay then I'll be on my way highness." 

Kagome grimaced, "never speak to me again Inuyasha, I'm just asking for this favor." 

Inuyasha tensed up as he turned to the door, " Kagome, as you wish." Inuyasha said defeatedly.

"Kaeda fetch my clothes." Kagome cried, "I' m ready to meet my suitors."

Sorry its been so long since I've updated. But I've had lots to do! Sorry but I hope I update sooner now, anyway please R&R for encouragement, I have family visiting so I need lots of it! 


	10. Rivals

**_By: Rinoa Leonhart  
_  
Disclaimer:** I got him I finally own Inuyasha!!!! 

Police: we heard you have some illegal smuggling going on!

Rinoa: *giggles nervously* umm no nothing bad going on here. 

Police: A Rumiko Takahashi has filed a complaint about you.

Rinoa: *goes toward window*, RUN INUYASHA RUN!!!! Till I catch him again I don't own him. T_T   
  


**  
""- Talking  
  
~- Thinking**  
  
 

*

  
  
****

**Chapter 9  
  
Rivals  **   
  
 Previous chapter: 

Kagome grimaced, "never speak to me again Inuyasha, I'm just asking for this favor." 

Inuyasha tensed up as he turned to the door, " Kagome, as you wish." Inuyasha said defeatedly.

"Kaeda fetch my clothes." Kagome cried, "I' m ready to meet my suitors."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Sorry highness for my tardiness." Kagome said bowing in front of her father.

"ahhh Kagome finally you've made it, come meet some of my friends Naraku come here." The king said whole-heartedly.

Kagome sighed internally, ~ "must pretend like I'm having fun, must pretend!~ Kagome kept saying to herself as her father introduced her to a man with dark black hair, by the name of Naraku."

"Your right Higurashi, she is a beauty." Naraku said smiling, and kissing Kagome's hand.

Kagome almost bit her tongue to keep from gagging but was relieved when her father moved on.

"This is Miroku, very famous monk indeed." The father said approvingly of him.

"Hello your highness you look remarkable…." His voice seemed blurred to Kagome as her eyes wandered around the room and noticed Inuyasha by the punch with some other girl beside him.

Holding her anger down she turned to Miroku, "would you like to take a walk with me to the garden?" She asked sweetly.

"If it pleases you highness." Miroku said lending her his arm.

Kagome accepted it graciously and walked toward Inuyasha and his new "friend".

~ "Here she comes,"~ Inuyasha thought quickly, trying to make it seem like he was enjoying himself.

"Sir knight what bothers you?" the female in front of him asked.

"Uhh nothing." Inuyasha said annoyed by the blonde bitch. 

"ohh come on I can make you feel better." She blonde said tugging at his shirt collar.

Inuyasha held in his disgust as Kagome walked by with a man beside her, ~ "that bastard!" ~

"Hello Kagome, I mean princess lovely ball isn't it?" Inuyasha said calmly.

Kagome scrunched up her face then quickly put on a fake smile, "Quite lovely I'm having a great time." 

Miroku sensed the tension between the knight and the princess, "so shall we go on Milady?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes of course." Kagome said snapping back to reality.

Inuyasha almost sighed as they walked away, if only a minute more he would have snatched Kagome away from the weird man and ran off with her. ~ "*sigh* its for her own good"~.

"Inuyasha will you show me your room?" the blonde asked, angry that she was being ignored and thought this would arouse him.

~ "What a whore! Where do these girls come from?"~ Inuyasha thought angrily and disgusted. 

"Would you like to meet a friend of mine? Kouga!" Inuyasha yelled.

Like lighting Kouga was beside the girl, "Meet uhh what was your name?" Inuyasha asked, "oh I don't care I'm busy." Inuyasha said fed up walking away.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Inuyasha walked outside not really realizing where he was going, 

"Kagome-san what's bother you, does that knight hurt you?" Miroku asked Kagome worryingly. 

Inuyasha clenched his fists but stayed quite. 

Kagome smiled at Miroku, "no quite the opposite, I loved him see, but he doesn't love me so I must move on."

Inuyasha gapped by Kagome's sudden bluntness, ~ "how dare she confine in him, but does she have any reason to confine in me anymore?"~ Inuyasha thought sadly, he turned around and headed back to the stables. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Oi Un why are girls so troublesome? You cant you tell them the truth and be happy?" Inuyasha asked his brothers horse.

"I cant tell Kagome the truth yet its killing me inside that she thinks that I don't love her anymore!" Inuyasha said more angrily.

"You've been lying to me." A voice said from behind him.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha gasped.

"Why INUYASHA!!! Why can't you tell me the truth you so badly want to tell me?!" Kagome said pouncing on his like a lion would to its prey.

"How did you get here? How did you know I was here?" Inuyasha sputtered. 

"Forget that, you have other problems like me! If you don't tell me now." Kagome said hissing.

Inuyasha gulped, "Kagome," he said lightheartedly, "you know I'm joking!" Inuyasha said laughing it off.

Kagome shot him a murderous look and then grabbed one of his ears roughly, "Now say it!" 

"Okay okay just let go!" Inuyasha said in pain. 

Kagome smiled triumph ally.

"I'm not engaged," He said defeatedly sliding down to the floor.

"What?!" Kagome asked joining him instantly.

"Kagome I love you so much it hurts when I can't be near you now that I'm back." Inuyasha said sincerely looking deep into her chocolate brown eyes. 

"I feel the same way…" Kagome said picking up one of Inuyasha's hands, " I wanted to die when you said you found someone else.

"I'm sorry."

*wack*

"Hey what was that for?!" Inuyasha yelled rubbing his cheek.

"For hurting me so much Inuyasha you had no right to lie to me no matter what!" Kagome said angrily.

"Even if it meant you life!" Inuyasha snarled back. 

"How?" Kagome asked crossing her arms across her chest. 

"no here." Inuyasha said looking around, "the drunk idiots will be here soon, here come with me." Inuyasha said taking a hold of Kagome's hand and leading her out of the barn into the dark forest.

"Inuyasha where are we going?" Kagome asked as they ran threw the woods, her heart beating excitedly. 

"To my secret place." 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Where is Kagome?" the king asked Miroku.

"Her highness said she was not feeling to well and went to her quarters a bit early. 

"I see okay then thank you." then king said walking back to his chair.

"Your highness where is your daughter?" Naraku asked.

"Alas Naraku she has retired early tonight, come early tomorrow and you shall spend the day with her." The king said cheerfully.

"As you wish sire." Naraku said grinning evilly. 

+~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~

Sorry for the long delay, I'll try to update sooner ^^ please R&R

BTW its 2:38 am so if there any mistakes I'm sorry. 


	11. Can you feel the love tonight? fluff wa...

**_By: Rinoa Leonhart  
_  
Disclaimer:** Okay I give up, I don't own him.   

  
  


**  
""- Talking  
  
~- Thinking**  
  
 

*

  
  
****

**Chapter 10  
  
Can you feel the love tonight?**  
  
 Previous chapter: 

"Inuyasha where are we going?" Kagome asked as they ran threw the woods, her heart beating excitedly. 

"To my secret place." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*gasp*

"Oh my God Inuyasha its beautiful!" Kagome whispered staring up at the bright lit up sky, her eyes shined the moons reflection. 

"Do you really like it?" Inuyasha asked excitedly.

"Hai Inuyasha." Kagome said coming near him, closing the gap between them. 

There was a open sky with the moons and stars shining brightly, there was a pond in the middle of the clearing surrounded by fresh green grass. 

Inuyasha sat down by the pond and indicated Kagome to do the same. 

Kagome sat down by Inuyasha and stared at the deep night sky, ~ "God I feel so happy to be near him again, to know that he is still or could be mine!" Kagome thought blushing slightly.

"Look there Kagome!" Inuyasha said gently grabbing her hand and pointing to a shooting star, "Make a wish.

~ "I wish to be with you for always."~

Like a warm summer day, like a warm day in May  
Babe, you make me feel so hot  
Like a small butterfly, like a bird in the sky  
Feels like a star that I'm not

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

"Your highness! Your highness!" Miroku said whispering loudly to Kagome's room door. 

"Please come out your highness." 

*door opens*

"highn…" Miroku started and stopped as he noticed who opened the door, a beautiful girl in her night robes yawning, her hair braided back, though she had black hair like Kagome she was not her.

"Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Nay I'm Sango I'm milady's main maid." She said sleepily.

"I'm soo sorry madam." Miroku said grinning foolishly at Sango.

"Its quite alright milord, do you know where milady is?" Sango asked finally realizing the problem. 

"Umm she said she was going to retire early, so I came to check in on her but she isn't here I wonder where she went." Miroku thought aloud. 

"Kagome might be in trouble." Sango said worriedly. 

"Shall you join me and a mini search for the princess?" Miroku asked with a sly smile on his face.

"Yes milord let my just change my robes." Sango said shutting the door in Miroku's face. 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~~

" Did you make a wish?" Inuyasha asked as he noticed Kagome's eyes closed. 

"Hai." She replied blushing, then she laid back on the cool grass staring up. 

_You tell me things that I never knew (Aye, yow, wa)  
So what am I supposed to do? (Aye, yow, wa)  
Running around like a little kid (Aye, yi, whoa)  
One, two, three, and I'm here, here, here!___

Inuyasha looked down at her dark raven hair and deep beautiful eyes, " I just want to watch you forever." He mumbled out loud accidentally. 

"Nani?" Kagome asked hearing his mumble.

"Nothing." Inuyasha said abruptly lying down beside her. 

_Like a dragonfly, flying high in the sky  
There is light above and beyond you and I  
Like a dragonfly, flying high in the sky  
There is light above you and I___

~ "God her scent is so strong."~ Inuyasha thought almost drowsed as he toke in her scent, ~ "God Kagome how I've missed you."~ 

"…Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered, but he didn't hear, then she snuggled close to him as a cool breeze went by. Inuyasha felt he tense up as she neared him, and he immediately put a protective arm around her shoulders unconsciously. 

_Like a small paradise, like a scent of a spice  
Yes, I guess I understood  
Like a flower so sweet, like a lover of me  
Boy, you make me feel so good._

Kagome smiled into his haori as she felt his arm go around her, ~ " I feel so safe with you."~ she thought happily, and all her other problems disappeared. 

"Kagome can we stay like this forever?" Inuyasha asked lost in his passion for her. 

_You tell me things that I never knew (Aye, yow, wa)  
So what am I supposed to do? (Aye, yow, wa)  
Running around like a little kid (Aye, yi, whoa)  
One, two, three, and I'm here, here, here!___

"I want to Inuyasha, I want to stay with you forever never leave your side." Kagome said holding onto him tightly. 

Inuyasha gently pulled her on top of him and put his arms around her back, as she held onto the front of his shirt tightly. 

_Like a dragonfly, flying high in the sky  
There is light above and beyond you and I  
Like a dragonfly, flying high in the sky  
There is light above you and I  
Like a dragonfly, flying high in the sky  
There is light above and beyond you and I  
Like a dragonfly, flying high in the sky  
There is light above you and I_

~ "I want to protect you from everything, I hate being restrained. ~ Inuyasha thought angrily. 

"Lets just live in the moment Inuyasha forget what tomorrow will bring us, lets just keep on living today, together." Kagome said huskily. Her warm breathe tickled Inuyasha's face. 

"Kago…me…" Inuyasha said strained, trying to clear his mind, " I just don't want to loose you." he whispered out. Then gently held her down completely and kissed her. 

Kagome's sense's all went threw overdrive and left her complete bliss and happiness. ~ "Stupid oxygen!"~ She thought annoyed as she pulled away to breath. 

"I'm sorry…" Inuyasha said instantly.

Kagome smiled down at him, " sorry for what? Its me who should be sorry." She said smiling cockily at him.

Inuyasha raised a brow confused. 

Kagome rubbed her leg on Inuyasha's thigh causing a unexpected groan to escape is perfect lips. 

" Cruel women…" he said in between gasps of air, "this isn't fair." He said quickly spinning and pinning Kagome to the floor. 

"My turn." He said sexily. 

 Rinoa : sorry to interfere I just wanted to let Yue Moon and Pink Sakura chan know that I'm half asleep when I wrote that, and not to get any ideas 

"Kagome!!!" Sango yelled out.

"PRINCESS!!!" Miroku yelled after her. 

"Where could she be?" Sango asked worriedly. 

"Don't worry we'll find her," Miroku said putting a arm around Sango's shoulder. 

"Sir would you kindly remove your arm." Sango said strained. 

"So sorry milady I didn't know that you would mind." MIroku said apologizing, "a women like you must have men all over them every day."

Sango stared at the floor blushing deeply, "sir you are to modest, me a humble servant, thtats laughable." Sango said scornfully. 

Miroku stared at her warmly, "why? I feel like I've fallen for you, how could others not?" 

"we need to keep looking sire." Sango said walking on ahead.

"*sigh* yes." Miroku said reluctantly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


"What are you going to do to me Inuyasha?" Kagome asked daring him. 

"You will see, just wait love you will see." He said huskily.

Kagome gasped.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked concerned immediately. 

"You called me love…..do you really mean it?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Of course Kagome, I love you more than life itself." Inuyasha answered truthfully. 

Kagome's eyes watered as she looked up at him, then she gave him a tight hug as if he were leaving or something. 

"Nani? What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked confused. 

"Nothing nothing can ever be wrong again," Kagome said smiling brightly. 

"PRINCESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a voice rang in the distance that only Inuyasha could hear. 

~ "Damn this'll have to wait till later."~ 

"Kagome dear we have company." Inuyasha said kissing her ear softly. 

"Father sent guards?" Kagome asked worriedly. 

"No seems just like one or two people, but I should get you back all the same." Inuyasha said getting up and helping Kagome to her feet. 

"Kagome leaned into his cheast and smiled, "okay love." She whispered. 

 *whift*

"That looked like a human…?" Miroku thought as he watched a blur in the distance.

"Umm Sango I think we ought to go back to the castle, I think the princess has returned." Miroku said clearing his voice.

"If you say so, milord." Sango said nodding.

"I had a great time with you Inuyasha, more fun than I could ever had at the stupid ball." Kagome said as Inuyasha sneaked Kagome threw her window.

"I'm happy." Inuyasha said as he steadied himself on a branch.

Kagome leaned out her balcony as Inuyasha leaned in. they shared one more intense kiss and bid farewells.

"Goodnight my handsome knight." 

"Sleep well princess."

(Think Aladdin, it was so cute!!! ^_^) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Enjoy your frolicking for now princess, for soon you shall be mine and this kingdom will have a good ruler." An evil shadow said watching Kagome and Inuyasha very carefully. 

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~~+~+

Hey I hope you fluff lovers enjoyed this chapter, because there won't be to many just happy chapters soon, but there'll be a little bit in each! ^^ So please R&R or else I don't know if I should update or not. 


	12. Becoming Enemies

**_By: Rinoa Leonhart  
_****  
Disclaimer:** Okay I give up, I don't own him.   

  
  


**  
""- Talking  
  
~- Thinking**  
  
 

*

  
  
****

**Chapter 11**

**Becoming Enemies   
**  
  
 Previous chapter: 

Kagome leaned out her balcony as Inuyasha leaned in. they shared one more intense kiss and bid farewells.

"Goodnight my handsome knight." 

"Sleep well princess."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 The morning light poured into Kagome's room, burning her face. 

"Ahh go away sun, let me sleep a little longer!" Kagome groaned. 

~" What's that nice smell? ~ Kagome thought from under her covers, she slowly lifted the blanket off her and gasped. 

Thousands of white rose petals surrounded her bed and littered all over her floor.

"Oh my God!" Kagome cried as she toke in the beauty of the roses. 

She got out of her bed carefully and pick up a few roses intact on her nightstand, and tucked it behind her ear.

"Inuyasha you are really something." Kagome said to herself smiling. 

"PRINCESS WAKE UP! You must meet a suitor today." Sango said knocking on the door. 

"Hai! I'm awake." Kagome replied still dazed from Inuyasha's surprise. 

Sango walked in and gasped as well, "Princess what happened?" She asked in awe.

"I don't know." She replied innocently.

"Well whoever did this has very nice taste," Sango said taking out one of Kagome's dresses. 

"Thank you Sango," Kagome said taking the dress from her, "I'll change right now so no one worry's."

"Hai princess, I'll send Kaeda up to help you." Sango said bowing and leaving the room.

"About time." A husky voice said by Kagome's ear, then she felt an arm go around her waist and turn her around.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said lovingly, embracing him tightly.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked as he smelt Kagome's tears on his chest, "did you not like my roses?" 

"Iie Inuyasha, its quite the opposite." She said looking up with a big smile on her face. 

"What's wrong then my dear princess?" Inuyasha asked cradling her in his arms and nuzzling her neck.

"Its just I haven't been this happy in the longest time, you don't know what you mean to me Inuyasha, if anything ever happened to you…" Kagome whispered.

"Hush, nothings going to happen remember, lets just enjoy the moment." Inuyasha said silencing her with a warm kiss. 

"Child have ye changed yet?" Kaeda yelled from outside.

"Ahh! She always ruins the best moments." Kagome sighed leaning against her knight.

"I'll see you later," Inuyasha said giving her a quick peck on the cheek and jumped out the window. 

"Child are ye ready yet?" Kaeda asked impatiently opening the door only to find Kagome staring out the window.

"Child!" she cried out harshly.

"Oh Kaeda ohayo!" She replied happily.

"What's wrong with ye child, you need to hurry up and get ready." Kaeda said a little surprised by her attitude, "hurry up now child the suitors are waiting."

"Why?" Kagome asked almost immediately. ~ "I've found who I want to be with."~  

"Have you lost your senses highness, you need to marry and settle down with someone in your life, you need a man." Kaeda said taking out Kagome's accessories. 

"But I have found someone." Kagome blurted out and then gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. 

"What do you mean child?" Kaeda asked carefully inching closer to the bed. 

"Oh nothing." Kagome quickly fibbed. 

"You must choose a suitor with lots of money to take care of you and the kingdom." Kaeda went on. 

"But I don't care about money." Kagome blurted out, " I want to marry for love!" 

"I see." Kaeda said almost to herself, "do ye have someone in mind?" she asked carefully.

"Umm not really, just no one my father likes." She replied smiling mischievously as she put her clothes on.

Kaeda nodded disapprovingly, ~ "please let her come to her senses soon." ~

*~*30 minutes later *~*

"Morning Kagome." King Higurashi said a little surprised seeing Kagome earlier than usual. 

"Good morning sire." Kagome replied with a little softer tone.

"Kagome you will escort Prince Naraku around the kingdom today.

"But i…"Kagome started for excuses.

"I don't care to hear any more excuses daughter you will escort him, you hear me girl?" asked eyeing her suspiciously. 

"yes, father…may I least take a knight with me for protection for me and the prince?" Kagome asked carefully. 

"hai." The king said walking away. 

The princess smiled curtly at the sneering dark headed prince and headed towards the stables, "I'm sure you can ride? Can you not? I'll be meeting you at the stables shortly then." Kagome all with her back turned to the prince. 

"Yes princess." Prince Naraku replied his voice slick as oil.

~+~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~~

"I WON'T!!!" Inuyasha yelled coming out of a horses stall.

"Please Inuyasha I'll get to spend more time with you PLEASE!!!" Kagome begged pouting her bottom lip.

Inuyasha scowled and cupped her face in his hands, "I can't bare you spending time with another man." He said to her seriously, then hushed her with a deep kiss, "that's why I will come along to make sure he doesn't get what he wants." Inuyasha said smugly, taking out two more horses.

Kagome still on cloud 9 nodded dumbly as Inuyasha prepared the horses. 

*~* 15 minutes late *~*

"So we're taking these beasts?" Naraku said haughtily as he was helped onto a beautiful black stallion.

"These beasts are the finest horses in the whole kingdom and fathers prize jewels, I'd watch my mouth if I were you PRINCE Naraku." Inuyasha said wiping the smirk off Naraku's face.

"I have to second that highness." Kagome said giggling and smiling brightly at Inuyasha.

"Well if your knight will kindly know that if he does not speak to me better he shall be punished severely." Naraku said sticking his high nose into the sky.

Inuyasha scowled deeply at the man, "Can't you tell me your self?" 

"I have no need to talk to low lives as you." Naraku said walking his horse away, it was only Kagome's threateningly looks and quiet pleas that stopped Inuyasha from grabbing Naraku's throat. 

~ "This is going to be a long day."~ Both Kagome and Inuyasha thought at the same time.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~+~+~~+

Well? I've been busy real busy with work and crap and getting reviews really helps, and so I update much much faster if you review. JA! ARIGATO ^_^


	13. Pusing me away

**_By: Rinoa Leonhart  
_****  
Disclaimer:** Okay I give up, I don't own him.   

  
  


**  
""- Talking  
  
~- Thinking**  
  
 

*

  
  
****

**Chapter 12**

**Pushing me away  
**  
  
 Previous chapter: 

"I have no need to talk to low lives as you." Naraku said walking his horse away, it was only Kagome's threateningly looks and quiet pleas that stopped Inuyasha from grabbing Naraku's throat. 

~ "This is going to be a long day."~ Both Kagome and Inuyasha thought at the same time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"sir Naraku, what would you like to see first?" Kagome asked yawning, not caring how Naraku toke to her. 

Naraku sneered as he noticed Kagome riding by the lowly knight instead of him, "I want to see some nice scenery like mountains." He replied nonchalantly. 

"Umm mountains?" Kagome asked suddenly, "the only mountains we have here are the evil youki filled ones, they're quite dangerous to go into." Kagome quickly said blowing out some air. 

"I don't care, shouldn't your knight be protection enough?" he asked bitterly.

Inuyasha growled involuntarily, but Kagome covered it up by coughing loudly. 

"Yes sir." She said gloomily, but Inuyasha gave her hand a squeeze and she felt much better.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few hours later

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"we are almost at the summit of the mountain." Kagome said as they pulled over for a rest.

"We shall climb it today, no matter how long it takes." Naraku said drinking some water not even caring to look at Kagome. 

Kagomes jaw dropped at the mans incredible rudeness, "Sir, I was told to show you around the kingdom not climb mountains." Kagome said as calm as she could with her anger rising within her. 

"I don't care you will do as I command." Naraku said glaring at her evilly.

"I am to protect the princess and taking her up the mountain will endanger her life she will not be going." Inuyasha cut in with a fire in his eyes that Kagome had never seen before. 

~ "How dare he try to treat MY Kagome like a servant, he shall pay."~

"You can not speak to me as if you're my equal." Naraku said standing up to face Inuyasha eye to eye, "I've finally gotten rid of you." Naraku whispered as Kagome yelled for both of them to stop.

Inuyasha glared at him confused, ~ "what does this man want?"~ Inuyasha thought as Naraku started to apologize to Kagome for forcing her to climb with him.

"Let us go back to the place and enjoy dinner shall we?" Naraku asked slickly.  

"Hai." Kagome said, walking back ot her horse and not noticing Inuyasha's confused look. 

They climbed back onto the horses and went back to the castle. 

Kagome was exhausted when the got back to the castle and quickly excused herself from Naraku; she walked into an empty stall and fell asleep on the hay instantly. 

Inuyasha grumbled to himself with the new chores of putting away all three horses while the rest went for dinner. 

"Wonder if Kagome has to sit next to the bastard." Inuyasha said to his horse as he led him back to the stall. 

Inuyasha froze as he noticed the living being in the stall, "Kagome…" he breathed, taking her in fully, she lay seductively on the hay, still fast asleep. 

"Kagome…" Inuyasha choked out as he broke his gaze away. 

He quickly put his horse away in a different stall, and returned to his princess. 

"Kagome," he said gently lifting her head, "Dear you need to wake up." He whispered into her ear softly.

His warm breath tickled her, as his lips grazed her ear, she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down. 

"Ka…go…" he hoarsely spoke out, trying to carefully pry her arms from around him, which was getting harder and harder.

"Kagome…" he groaned as her hands made a way threw his hair.  

Kagome giggled lightly as his resistance stopped, "ohh Inuyasha your hair is sooo soft." She crooned out. 

"INUYASHA." A stern voice said, as its owner opened the stall door, "Princess?!" he dropped his gaze and waited for them to collect themselves. 

"What is it you want Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked, as he was both frustrated and aroused.

"The king was looking for you." he replied in his cold tone.

"I'll see you later Inuyasha." Kagome whispered as she left the two brothers. 

As soon as Kagome left the barn, and Inuyasha was still looking her way, Sesshoumaru slammed him against the stall door, "Boy have you completely lost it!?" Sesshoumaru cried loosing his normal aristocracy attitude. 

"What the hell Sesshoumaru!?" Inuyasha yelled in his normal attitude.

"Didn't I warn you not to go near her?" Sesshoumaru asked him carefully.

"Yea but she was the one…" Inuyasha pouted like a child, " *sigh* Sesshoumaru what do I do? I try to stop her but in the end I'm the one encouraging…what should I do? I can't hurt her anymore." 

He looked up at Sesshoumaru's serious gaze; he knew what he had to do.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked excitedly as she opened the window for him.

As soon as he stepped in she wrapped her arms around his strong waist and snuggled close to him.

" Even though it was a short time I missed, I'm soo happy to be with you again." Kagome said sighing into his shirt. 

Inuyasha bit his lip as tears threatened to fall, "Kagome." He said slightly roughly, and he pulled her arms away, "I have to tell you something." He said looking deep into her eyes.

**_When I look into your eyes,   
There's nothing there to see.   
Nothing but my own mistakes,   
staring back at me._****__**

"The last few days were great, but your really not what I wanted in a mate." Inyasha said choking the last few words out.

I've lied to you   
This is the last smile  
That I'll fake for the sake of being with you

 "You lieing, did Seshoumaru tell you to tell me that?" Kaogme replied not caring at what he was saying.

Everything falls apart,   
even the people who never frown   
eventually break down

****

"NO, I swear Sesshoumaru told me to say nothing." Inuyasha said sternly looking into her eyes so she knew he wasn't lying.

"I…no…you SICK HENTAI!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled beating Inuyasha with her shoe.

Everything has to end   
You'll soon find   
We're out of time left to watch it all unwind

"I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!" Kagome shrieked like a mad women.

"Goodbye Kagome." Inuyasha said jumping out the window.

The sacrifice of hiding in a lie 

****

~ "Goodbye my only love."~ Inuyasha thought as he watched Kagome's window, waiting for her to go to bed.

Everything falls apart,   
even the people who never frown   
eventually break down

****

"I'LL HAVE HIM MURDERED I SWEAR HE WILL DIE!" Kagome yelled thrashing her room, throwing everything in sight, metal, glass, cloth everything.

Everything has to end   
You'll soon find   
We're out of time left to watch it all unwind

****

"If only our lives weren't as knight and princess." Inuyasha whispered to himself as one silent tear rolled down his flawless check.

****

**_The sacrifice is never knowing_**

****

"if only you knew how much I really loved you." Inuyasha said walking away from the palace.

Why I stay,   
when you just push away,   
no matter what you see,   
you're still so blind to me.

****

~ "Why did I give you another chance, WHY!?~ Kagome thought as doctors had come into her room and given her sleeping herbs.

I've tried like you   
to do everything you wanted to   
this is the last time   
I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you

****

~ "Why….why….why again?"~ Kagome thought as she drifted off to sleep in Sango's worried arms.

Everything falls apart,   
even the people who never frown   
eventually break down   
  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie.   
  
Everything has to end   
You'll soon find   
We're out of time left to watch it all unwind   
  
The sacrifice is never knowing   
  
Why I stay,   
when you just push away,   
no matter what you see,   
you're still so blind to me.  
  
Reverse psychology   
is failing miserably.   
It's so hard to be   
left all alone.

~ "WHY GOD! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE THIS WAY!"~ Inuyasha cried out in his mind as he beat the holy shit out of every tree in front of him.

Telling you is the   
only chance for me   
there's nothing left   
but to turn and face you.  
  
When I look into your eyes,   
There's nothing there to see.   
Nothing but my own mistakes,   
staring back at me, asking   
  
Why...   
  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie.   
  
The sacrifice is never knowing   
  
Why I stay,   
when you just push away,   
no matter what you see,   
you're still so blind to me.  
  
Why I stay,   
when you just push away,   
no matter what you see,   
you're still so blind to me.

****

"KAGOOMEEEEEEEEEE!" Inuyasha cried out before passing out himself from sheer exhaustion.

~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

My cousins are gone,  I feel scared and alone and sorry my stories are taking the same toll, but like I said this is a fairy tale like story everything will be okay in the end, I think ^^;;;  Anyway sorry for the long wait but like I said I had family over, so please R&R if you like it ^_^ or even if you don't. 

If I get 10+ reviews the next chapter will be out much sooner!^_^

BTW- the songs not mine, I don't own shit, its likin park- pushing me away.


	14. Do you want to say goodbye?

**_By: Rinoa Leonhart  
_****  
Disclaimer:** Okay I give up, I don't own him.   

  
  


**  
""- Talking  
  
~- Thinking**  
  
 

DAMN FF it always messes up when I want to update, *sigh* oh well yea thanks for the reviews, also where did I state that I was 12? O.0 wow I don't really know what to say cause umm I'm not I'm almost 17, are my stories that poorly written?

*

  
  
****

**Chapter 13**

Do you want to say goodbye?  
  
 Previous chapter: 

"KAGOOMEEEEEEEEEE!" Inuyasha cried out before passing out himself from sheer exhaustion.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha woke to soft humming and a good smell, "where am I?" he asked groggily. 

"Inuyasha-sama lay down, your completely exhausted, come lay and I don't want to hear another word." A raven-haired woman clucked like a mother hen.

"Lady leave me alone!" Inuyasha growled.

"You will not speak to her like that!" Sesshoumaru growled from behind him.

"Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha gasped in surprise as he felt Sesshoumaru's poison claws press into the base of his neck.

"Rin, has been kind enough to let you stay in her house for the last two days, which you have asleep for." Sesshoumaru hissed into his ear.

Inuyasha sulked in the corner, "So is the mission going as planned?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly, as Rin left the room.

"Yep," Inuyasha replied in a dry laugh, "she's going insane.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"YOU BETTER FIND A CURE BEFORE NARAKU COMES TO SEE HER TONIGHT!" the king yelled to the doctor as he stormed out of Kagome's room. 

The looked after the king as he left the tower and shakily went back into the room. Kagome was sitting in the wearing a white gown; with her hair around her in a mass mess, wearing a white gown.

"Kaeda how am I supposed to cure her?" the doctor asked on the verge of a nervous breakdown, "the only cure is to get the knight back here, but that would infuriate the king." said the doctor as he sat down in a chair. 

"Betrayed…die…. never again…" Kagome keep mumbling, completely ignoring Sango's pleas to eat. 

"What shall we do doctor?" Kaeda asked wrangling her hands.

The doctor looked up with a small smile, "tell the king to tell Prince Naraku, that the trip exhausted her and she's in her "time" so she will need her rest for the next few days, as for tonight we shall leave her, just bring in her food and not bother her, if we see improvement tomorrow we shall do the same if not we'll try something else." 

"Okay, I will inform his majesty." Kaeda responded, briskly leaving the room.

"Okay princess if you can me, I'm begging you come back." The doctor said as he left the room as well. 

A cruel smile played on the young princesses lips as the door was shut and she was left alone in the darkness. 

~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*

"Tonight is the night," Sesshoumaru whispered to Inuyasha in the forest.

"Hai, onee-chan I know." He replied grinning. ( I know him and Sesshoumaru would never get along but its soo cute this way!) 

Inuyasha climbed up to the abandoned window and waited as the moving female left the room. 

"Finally," he whispered to himself as the figure finally left the room. 

He quietly crept into the room and was greeted by a  sharp object at his back. 

"You dare return? You surprise even me this time." The cold voice said pushing the object deeper into his back. 

"I had to say good bye." Inuyasha said smirking, as he pushed back his attacker, 

My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye   
To have their Kingdom, baby, tell me why   
My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye   
To rule a country, baby, you and I   
If you were my King

"ARGH!" the attacker yelled as it lunged at Inuyasha's throat with a butter knife.

"You think this can kill me?" Inuyasha asked mockingly as he fling the flimsy knife away with his pinky. 

****

My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye   
To have their Kingdom, baby, tell me why   
My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye   
To rule a country, baby, you and I

"I WANT YOU DEAD!" the voice shrilled out.

Little princess in a terrible mess   
A kingdom alone, with no lover's confess   
Dreams of a prince on a tall white horse   
Runs like a spirit by the castle walls

"Tut tut princess, what would your kingdom think if they saw you like this?" Inuyasha said smirking gleefully as he dodged her weak punches.

Gotta steal from the rich when they don't know I'm coming   
Gotta give to the poor, no time for lovin'   
My oh my, don't you cry, 'cause there's no way I'm staying   
I will leave, say 'bye bye', I'm going my way

"A true demon you are!" she cried out as she was backed into a wall. 

My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye   
To have their Kingdom, baby, tell me why   
My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye   
To rule a country, baby, you and I

"Please,…..why…." Kagome whimpered as Inuyasha neared her and licked his lips with anticipation. 

If you were my King, oooh   
I would be your queen, oooh  
If you were my King, oooh   
I would be your queen, oooh

"Must you torture me like this?" Kagome asked yet again as she pushed closer to the wall, she cried out when Inuyasha slammed himself against her and pinned her arms down. 

Mystery deep in the royal heart   
Crying at night, I wanna be a part   
Prince, oh, prince, are you really sincere   
That you, one day, are gonna disappear?

"You know very well why I had to do this, don't you remember I told you when we first met again, I think u just forgot." Inuyasha whispered huskily into her ears.

Kagome shuddered at his warm breath on her ear, and closed her eyes on the flashback, " the time really has come…".

Gotta steal from the rich when they don't know I'm coming   
Gotta give to the poor, no time for lovin'   
My oh my, don't you cry, 'cause there's no way I'm staying   
I will leave, say 'bye bye', I'm going my way   
  
My oh my, oooh   
My oh my, oooh   
My oh my, oooh   
My oh my

Inuyasha kissed Kagome's neck slightly roughly, cause a small moan to escape the princess's lips. 

My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye   
To have their Kingdom, baby, tell me why   
My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye   
To rule a country, baby, you and I

"You and me as one." He hoarsely spat out as he roughly bit her behind the neck.

My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye   
To have their Kingdom, baby, tell me why   
My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye   
To rule a country, baby, you and I

"You are mine, I have marked you, no other man shall touch, you are safe while I am gone. I will return soon princess." Inuyasha's last words flowed threw Kagome's head long after he had actually left. 

If you were my King, oooh   
I would be your queen, oooh   
If you were my King, oooh   
I would be your queen, oooh

"I will wait for you my knight, I will wait till death if I must." Kagome promised into the night. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~~*~

See I promised a new chapter soon if I got 10 + but anyway if your confused don't worry, your supposed to be, except for the very bright people who probably already know my plan, I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway. Anyway, please can I have another 10 +? Onegai? Ja ne!


	15. GOMEN NASAI!

Hi Minna!  
  
Gomen I'm sooooo sorry I've been meaning to update but its been soo hectic that I haven't had the chance please tune in within the nest few days and I'll try to have the next chat up! ^_____^ gomen nasai 


	16. Making plans

**_By: Rinoa Leonhart  
_****  
Disclaimer:** I don't own him.   But god I wish I did, he's and others are my ecstasy. 

  
  


**  
""- Talking  
  
~- Thinking**  
  


*

lilacks- don't worry the happy ending is just around the corner ^_^

Saria- I will continue and thank you for the review.

Biganimefan1- thanks for understanding ^^;;;

Purple Elf- I'm so flattered thank you!

Kagome1990- yes sweetness and sorrow is full in my story, sorta like my life @_0. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.

sleep walking chicken and HAP- Thank you thank you sooo much!  
  
****

**Chapter 14**

Making plans  
  
 Previous chapter: 

****

**_"I will wait for you my knight, I will wait till death if I must." Kagome promised into the night._**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Punch, high kick, low kick, strike! NO you did it WRONG!" Inuyasha growled at the new recruits, " You all need to be 10x's better than this by within the next few weeks when we face of Higurashi's troops, or else we will fail and all our hard work will be wasted." Inuyasha said sternly to his group, "Go get some lunch…" he finally said sighing. 

Young troops run off leaving a steamy Sesshoumaru staring coldly at Inuyasha who was sitting down.

"You're to easy on them, all of them." He said steely.

"Sesshoumaru…" Inuyasha hissed.

"That will cost them their life Inuyasha do you care?" he asked coldly.

"They are young they have been practicing night and day for the last 2 weeks, we can only expect so much from them!" Inuyasha said defensively. 

"So what shall I do? Tell me Sesshoumaru you seem like you can do better please explain." Inuyasha spat out. 

"You have to be mean cold heartless, make them feel no pain," Sesshoumaru stated in a low cold whisper.

"Basically turn them into you without the special demon powers huh?" Inuyasha cut in rudely. 

*Clank* Two swords clashed with each other.

"Don't try me Inuyasha you know what you have to do, now do it!" he snarled as pushed Inuyasha down. 

Inuyasha puffed and stared angrily off at his brother. 

"Men brakes over!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome sat by her window and continued sewing what she started the night Inuyasha had left. 

"Princess your food." Sango said as she put down Kagome's breakfast. 

Kagome nodded indicating she knew that Sango came in but never said a word, she hadn't said a word since Inuyasha had left to make it seem like she was still angry with him so her father would not be suspicious. 

~ "Inuyasha where are you, how are you? Are you thinking of me like I am of you?"~ Kagome questioned as she watched the sun rise. 

~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Please sir please we need sleep." A solider panted in front of Inuyasha before he collapsed in front of him, Inuyasha stared away he couldn't stand how he had to treat his men, "two more laps then you can have breakfast then back to drills!" Inuyasha barked not staring at anything in particular. He could hear the groans of all the men but finally looked at them as they ran ahead to finish their laps. 

"Good job Inuyasha." A cold voice said from behind him. Inuyasha instantly pulled out his sword and swiped it behind him, "I get Higurashi." He said out as Sesshoumaru jumped out of his reach. 

"What? Sesshoumaru asked slightly confused. 

"When we attack, no matter what died or alive I get to take Higurashi out." Inuyasha stated putting his sword away. 

"Fine, that I will promise Higurashi is yours to kill, but if you hesitate for even a moment I will kill him myself. 

Inuyasha turned his head, don't worry that wont happen." He said as he walked away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"If Kagome doesn't come around soon I don't care who takes her." Came Higurashi's muffled voice from the distance.

Sango gasped and ran to her lady's room.

"MILADY! MILADY!" she yelled as she slammed the door closed. She ran over to Kagome who was still at her window and fell to her knees.

Kagome stared at her shocked and patted Sango's head.

"Milady they will dispose of you, you cant keep this act up." Sango sobbed into Kagome's dress, Kagome was as close as a sister to her and she didn't want anything to happen to her.

Kagome nodded negatively in confusion but raised her eye when she heard Sango say act.

"Yes Milady I know what your true plans are, but please your father wishes to dispose of you, you can't let him take the crown away from you." Sango cried out.

Kagome stared at her utterly shocked and stared back out side her window,  ~ " Inuyasha when will you save me?"~ She thought as she felt tears form in her eyes. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Soft hands caresses his face as she lowered her lips invitingly to him, he greedily took the invitation and attacked her hot mouth hungrily. He slowly pushed her down as her hands ran to threw his hair excitedly, and his rubbed her back up and down soothingly. 

He lightly nipped at her lip and he heard her groan.

Inuyasha blinked as he felt the sun burn on his face, had had laid down to rest as his men ate breakfast.

"Dreaming of your women?" Sesshoumaru said.

Inuyasha stared at him coldly," I would move if I were you." he hissed coldly as his checks tinted pink. 

For once Sesshoumaru just smiled ( OMG I know this is OOC but Sesshoumaru smiling *shudders* ).

"Do you wish to visit her tonight?" he asked solemnly. 

"Don't toy with my feelings!" Inuyasha gnarled at his cracked his knuckles.

"No, don't worry little brother, you and your men deserve a break tonight, and I give you permission to visit her highness." Sesshoumaru said as he walked away 

Inuyasha smiled brightly thinking of being able to hold his love once again, to  kiss her, to comfort her…

"Just one more thing." Sesshoumaru said breaking inusyahs  thoughts, "don't get caught, seen, or make a scene."

Inuyasha laughed hollowly, "no problem there." He said almost to himself. 

"All right men back to work!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tears kept falling down her cheeks as Kagome laid in her bed when the sun set,  ~ "I'm so alone…"~ Kagome kept thinking as she buried her head in her pillow to cry, so she didn't hear anything when someone had entered her room from the window. The intruder walked over to the princess and quickly snatched her hands and pinned them to the bed. 

Kagome gasped as the intruder got a hold of her, and struggled to get out of his grip, but his grip was deadlock. 

" Get off!" Kagome cried as tears streamed down her face.

"The first words you say after two weeks is get off?" replied the intruder's calm and soothing voice.

Kagome inhaled sharply and stared at the intruder, "Inuyasha?"

"The one and only, my love." He said smiling as he kissed her lips tenderly. 

"Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome cried jumping into his arms, sobbing on his chest. 

"Hey hey what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked as he wrapped his strong arms around Kagome.

"he wants to *sob* to to *sob* dispose of me." Kagome said threw a shaky voice to Inuyasha's shirt. 

Inuyasha's blood started boiling as he heard dispose, "Kagome dear don't worry," Inuyasha said soothingly, "just wait a little longer and your father I will destroy with my bare hands." Inuyasha said with a little extra force. 

"What if he doesn't wait?" Kagome asked scared staring deep into his eyes. 

"Don't worry nothing will keep you away from me don't worry, Kag." Inuyasha said smiling at her childishly. 

Kagome smiled and rested against him, "why did you take so long to visit?" she asked accusingly. 

Inuyasha silenced her lips with a passionate kiss and left both him and Kagome breathless, "screw the last question," Kagome said as she pulled Inuyasha back towards her. 

They stripped each other's clothes away and laid down comfortably under Kagome's comfortable blankets. 

~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*

Okay I hope that was somewhat long enough, of course I would have wanted it longer but time is limited sadly T_T oh well hope you liked the chapter and I hope it answered some of you guys questions, but incase it didn't let me explain, Inuyasha and to make it seem to everyone that he and Kagome weren't together and Kagome hated him so no one would know that he and Sesshoumaru are plotting against Higurashi (hate that guy)! And yea so him and Kagome are together so yea I guess that's noticeable ^^ but I hope you like it and I would like reviews, I mean is it to hard to type a few words?-_- some people think so I mean I never force reviews I just ask nicely I'm going to add chapters either way its just nice to know what people think, also there will be maybe one more chapter before the big battle and maybe one or two after that, so yea look out for them and I hope to update sooner this time ^___^.

PS- I'm not a big fan of Shippo sorry I just don't know if he'll be in or not.

PPS- Can someone tell me what's pocky? ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	17. Enemies Blood Finale

By: Rinoa Usagi Leonhart Disclaimer: I still own nothing.  
  
A/N: I got help form Selphie Kinneas with this, and then again it's her fault I needed help. Selphie K: No it isn't! Rinoa: YES IT IS! Selphie: NO IT ISN'T! Rinoa: DAMNIT YES IT IS NOW SHUT THE HELL UP! Selphie: *whimpers. Rinoa: Oh damn. Selphie: *stops her fake whimpering, "let's see moi's work shall we?" Rinoa: Mine. Selphie: MINE! Rinoa: MINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNE! The real Rinoa: No no it's really mine people, sorry for the long wait and here's the grand finale. And thank you for telling me what pocky is! And thank you Tomoyo for letting me try it. ^_^  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Enemies Blood  
  
"Oh Inuyasha, I never been so happy." Kagome sleepily yawned. "Lady Kagome?" Sango asked awkwardly as she poked the sheets. "Oh Inuyasha, you're such a monster.I love you." Kagome continued now sounding drunk. "Oh my lady! Please wake at once Princess!" "You're so feisty Inuyasha!" Kagome giggled.  
  
Sango rushed out of the room. She slid the door of Keade's quarters. "Lady Keadea!" Sango screamed. Keadea woke with an unpleasant jerk. "Yeh child, what disturbs ye?" She answered calmly, being a noble lady as herself. Then again all she wanted to say is, "You freakin stupid bastard! How dare you wake me!?" "It's lady Kagome, her clothes, her night clothes were sprawled on the ground beside her bed. All she speaks of is the knight."  
  
Keade and Sango rushed themselves to Kagome's room. What happened next is pretty predictable. 30 minutes later.  
  
Kagome entered the dining hall wearing a long white silky kimono that had thin cherry blossoms spread around the sleeves.  
  
"Ah Kagome, nice for you to join me." "..." "Still not talking are you?" "........." "Very well then." The king replied rather annoyed. He stood straight and faced Kagome, "Naraku will be arriving soon, I want you to go with him and stay with him until supper." "...!"  
  
The king chuckled evilly as he walked away.  
  
Another hour later  
  
Naraku held Kagome's soft hand as he led her through the royal garden. He stopped under the shady branches of an enormous Cherry Blossom tree. "Dear, dear Kagome." He said slyly. "..." "How I enjoy being with you." "..." "I really do." Naraku said tensely as he his grip on Kagome's hands increased. Kagome slightly gasped in pain. Naraku squeezed her hands as they turned bright red. "Inu." She managed to say. Naraku let go of her angrily. "So, when you felt danger you called upon your dear knight."  
  
~Uh oh~  
  
Naraku grabbed Kagome and pulled her close to him. "That hanyou is dead demon." "LET GO OF ME!" She cried. Naraku squinted his eyes and pressed Kagome closer. His dark eyes stared coldly at her. "Never." He replied coolly. Kagome struggled to escape his grip. Naraku laid his lips on Kagome's. Kagome closed her eyes and slowly shed a tear.  
  
~I'm so sorry Inuyasha.~ _________________________________________  
  
Inuyasha pulled the reins of his horse. He turned his head to Sesshoumaru. "Hold long till we get there?" "Slow your roll Hanyou. We'll be there soon." Sesshoumaru chuckled.  
  
Inuyasha sneered and rushed ahead of the troops. "TODAY WE FOR HONOR! TODAY WE FIGHT FOR FREEDOM! HIRAGAHSI WILL DIE!" Inuyasha held his sword in the air; everyone followed and shouted in agreement. Inuyasha gathered speed as they thundered towards the royal grounds. ___________________________________________  
  
Naraku released Kagome. She squinted her eyes at him; she didn't know how to express her anger. Kagome held her hand in a fist as she charged towards Naraku.  
  
"Seems the princess isn't at all lady-like." Naraku laughed as he blocked Kagome's blow. Kagome pushed with all her strength. She felt weak and defenseless against him.  
  
~Help me Inuyasha.~  
  
"BOOM!" Kagome quickly ignored Naraku and faced the direction of the sound. Naraku did the same. In this distance, was what looked like an army heading towards the palace.  
  
Kagome gasped. Naraku quickly grabbed her wrist and rushed her back to the palace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"An attack is being placed upon the palace!" A servant reported to the king. "Send all the soldiers out. Have my armor prepared. Naraku!" Naraku responded immediately. "Yes your highness?" "Have Kagome sent somewhere with a servant and report to the battlefield as soon as possible." Naraku bowed. _______________________________________  
  
Inuyasha held his sword high. "ATTACK!" He commanded. Sesshoumaru slowly advanced toward him, "Perhaps you must wait, if you didn't remember the princess is still inside." Inuyasha turned his head in a worried look. "Oh yeah, I forgot." He held his sword and raced across the lines tapping each shield. "STANDBY!" Inuyasha shouted. _______________________________________  
  
Keada draped Kagome in a long silver cloak. "Come child, we must leave immediately." She said as she led Kagome silently. "."  
  
The two rushed toward the stables where Sango stood with two saddled horses. "Lady Keade, Princess Kagome, these horses will take you to a safe haven. It's a temple that is hidden past the forest. Please take care." "Nay Sango, you must come with us." Keade insisted. "I cannot. I shall miss you Lady Keade." Sango turned to Kagome who stood still by a white stallion. "Princess Kagome." Sango laid her soft hands on Kagome's cheek. "You're okasa would have been proud if she could see you now." Kagome smiled weakly. Sango quickly adjusted the saddles and added a filled saddlebag. "You must leave, before the soldiers arrive."  
  
Kagome stepped onto her saddle. She looked down at Sango. "Sango.please come with us." She whispered. Sango's eyes filled with tears. "You spoke Lady Kagome!" "Please come." She repeated. Sango smiled sweetly, as she always did. "We haven't enough horses, we'll travel too slow if we double-back ride." Sango replied. "Take my horse, Sango." Keade smiled. She handed the reins to Sango. "I cannot!" Sango exclaimed. "I'm old, I cannot protect Lady Kagome."  
  
Sango nodded as she jumped onto the horse. She tied a rope to Kagome's horse, which connected to hers. "Goodbye Keade." Kagome cried softly. Sango and Kagome disappeared into the forest. ________________________________________  
  
Inuyasha held out his sword, a scout rushed towards him.  
  
"Sir Inuyasha!" He called. Inuyasha turned his head angrily and jumped off his horse. "What is it?" "Higurashi seems to have disappeared.  
  
~DAMNIT!~  
  
"I've known Higurashi to act a fool, but to hide from a battle is true cowardice!" Inuyasha couldn't restrain himself. "ATTACK!" The soldiers slowly started their horses down to the palace gates. With a loud boom the gates shattered and the rebellious soldiers poured in. Sesshoumaru rushed to Inuyasha.  
  
"You are an idiot." He whispered before he rode into the troops. Inuyasha stared sadly at his mistake. ~If can't be happy, none of Higurashi's followers will be EITHER!~ He charged past the gates and cut an entrance to the palace. A few screaming servants rushed away, in return five fully equipped soldiers rushed in. One soldier thrust his spear at his horse. The horse neighed and bucked Inuyasha off as it escaped the fight.  
  
"OH YOU BASTARD! THAT WAS MY HORSE!" Inuyasha exclaimed. The soldiers slowly advanced towards him. "Why bother." He sighed. Inuyasha swept his sword across the chest of the soldiers and left them dead on the room's floor. ________________________________________  
  
Sango trudged Kagome through the forest. (Think Arwen from Lord Of The Rings, Return Of The King.)  
  
"Come now lady Kagome, we mustn't dawdle." Sango cried. "The battle must have started. already." "Perhaps, but that's more of the reason for us to hurry." "Do you believe the knights would hurt me?" "Of course not, I believe the King might use you as a sacrifice."  
  
Kagome turned her head. ~Flash Back~ "Goodnight my handsome prince." ~End of Flashback~  
  
~Inuyasha!~ Kagome tugged her reins. "WE HAVE TO GO BACK!" She screamed. Sango turned her head. "No! We can't!" She shouted. Kagome sneered. She lift her kimono, a dagger was strapped to her leg. "Lady Kagome!" Kagome cut the rope that held her horse to Sango's. "I'm sorry Sango." Kagome gathered speed and rushed away. "LADY KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha ran into the next room. A puddle of blood lay in the entrance. "HIRAGASHI!" He held up high.  
  
"I knew you would come Inuyasha." The old man said slowly as he stared out the window. "Time for you to die old man." Inuyasha hissed threw clenched teeth as he tightened the grip on his sword. "Yes I knew one day you would come for revenge even before you came to serve me." Higurashi said slowly. "You must surrender, your fortress is plunged." Inuyasha hissed. "Do you wish to see Kagome again?" The man asked the hanyou. "What have you done to her?" Inuyasha growled. The man slowly turned around his arms holding on tightly to the person in front of him. "Ka.gome." Inuyasha whispered as he dropped his sword.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Attack the outer bridge," Sesshoumaru called to his knights. "Sir, the women and children are there shields." A messenger said to him. "What?" Sesshoumaru gasped. ~ "Sick humans, what do I do now?" ~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How Kagome." Inuyasha stuttered. "Come near me Inuyasha and I will slit her throat." Higurashi said as he held her roughly and put a knife to her throat. "You're a sick man Kisama, to do this with your own daughter." Inuyasha growled as he watched the tears fall down Kagome's face.  
  
"Yes but he doesn't get these ideas alone." Came the slick voice from behind Inuyasha as he felt the tip of a sword on his back.  
  
"Naraku!" Inuyasha hissed out loud.  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Sir do we have to do this?" A solider whined. "Shut up this is the only way." Came the rough reply as the proud Sesshoumaru stood and dressed pettily as a girl. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
"So you two are together on this are you?" Came the low growl from Inuyasha. "Of course, to win the crown and Kagome this is the only way." Naraku replied as he tied Inuyasha up. "What are you talking about Naraku." Higurashi asked, "The crown will still be mine." "Shut up old man." Naraku said annoyed as he flung a small knife at Higurashi's neck, killing him instantly. The restraints went limp and Kagome stared shocked at her father. "Otousan?" she asked hoarsely. "You killed Higurashi, I've been waiting 10 long years to do that." Inuyasha hissed as he broke free from his restraints and pulled out his true sword from behind him. "Come behind me Kagome, you Naraku, die and go to hell!" Inuyasha yelled. "KAZA NO KIZU!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~* "The castle is won," Sesshoumaru said as he saw the light escape from the high tower, as he finished off the last of the soldiers against them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*  
  
Kagome sobbed lightly against Inuyasha's chest, "Its okay love it's all over, your safe now, its time for the return of the queen." Inuyasha said proudly lifting up Kagome's face. "Mothers dream will now come true." Kagome said happily wiping the tears away. "Your mothers, yours and of course mine." Inuyasha said smirking as he leaned in for his prize.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
Its finished complete, done! Sorry it toke like forever! But still I did finish so please send in the well earned reviews ^_^ 


End file.
